


Giving Her Away

by ArtemisaRye



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisaRye/pseuds/ArtemisaRye
Summary: The Kiszka twins and Y/N are like family, until one day it feels like something more.





	Giving Her Away

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by Thomas Rhett's song Marry Me.

It was the morning of the wedding. Josh stood in front of the mirror redoing his tie, messing up, his fingers nervously holding the fabric. Today was the big day, the happiest day. He watched himself in the mirror thinking about the bride, his best friend, the love of his life. She would look resplendent today, she did every day, but today was her day and she would outshine the sun itself. As he looked over his tux he began thinking about the day he first met her.   
He was 8 years old the summer that her family moved in across the street and three doors down. His mom had baked an apple pie and forced him and his siblings to dress up nicely on that warm summer day to meet the new neighbors. When they arrived at her door, her father had received them kindly.   
“I’d ask you in, but our furniture still hasn’t arrived and you might get lost amongst the boxes!” he joked.  
“Oh, don’t worry, we just wanted to introduce ourselves and welcome you to the neighborhood.” Josh’s mom had answered.  
That’s when she appeared next to her dad, in that moment she was just a girl, absolutely average. She hovered close to her dad wearing bright yellow tights and a Beatles t-shirt that reached down just above her knees. Josh looked over at his twin brother, Jake and something unspoken, but excited passed between them.  
“Nice shirt.” Josh smiled at her.  
“Thank you, it’s my dad’s.” She looked up at her father and smiled.  
“You like the Beatles?” Jake asked excitedly. She nodded shyly looking at the porch floor.  
“They’re our favorites, aren’t they Y/N?” Her father tried to coax her. She nodded looking up at both twins that time.  
“Oh, the boys love them too, all music really! Don’t get them started, they’ll talk your ear off!” Karen teased.  
And after that first meeting the three of them became inseparable the rest of the summer. Their shared love of music provided the foundation for their friendship. The summer was spent trading records from their parents’ collections. Y/N would bring records over for the boys and they’d do the same for her. They showed her all the best trails in the woods behind their house, where they could be found when they weren’t inside listening to music or watching Jake practice on his guitar.  
That became the routine for every summer, Y/N was just one of the boys, unafraid of scratched knees, heights, or the weird songs that her best friends made up. Even when she laughed or scrunched up her face at an out of tune note, she always encouraged them to keep playing. 

Then, the summer that Y/N turned thirteen, her father passed away in a car accident. After the funeral, family and friends gathered at her house. Josh looked out back for her, up in her room, but finally he found her crying by herself in the garage.   
“Hey, Y/N.” He approached her slowly.  
“Oh, hey.” She croaked thickly. The tears ran freely down her red, swollen face.   
“I’m sorry to barge in, did you want to be alone?”  
She shook her head and her whole body convulsed as she broke down crying where she sat on the cement. He quickly crouched down and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder for a long while. And he cried silently, too. He cried because of the pain she was in and because he’d miss her dad too. Her dad, along with his parents, had fostered their love of music and on more than one occasion remarked that Josh and his brothers had what it took to make it big.  
Eventually, her crying turned into small sobs and her breathing began to even out as she released him.  
“I can’t be in there right now, there’s too many people.” She explained.  
“You want to go over to my place?” Josh offered. She gave him a look like he had offered her the last seat in a lifeboat.  
At his house, Y/N kicked off her heels and laid back on Josh’s bed. He put on one of her dad’s Beatles records with the volume low and went to lay next to her. She turned to him and placed her head on his chest, hugging his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and by the end of the first song she had drifted off to sleep. 

A knock on the door brought Josh back from his memories.  
“Come in.”  
Sam poked his head in through the door, “Is the groom almost ready? Ceremony’s in twenty!” From the wide-eyed look in Sam’s eyes, Josh knew he’d already been sampling the champagne.  
“Yeah, yeah, just working on the final touches on the hair.”  
Sam smiled and nodded as he stepped out and closed the door.   
Josh slumped into a nearby arm chair and took a deep breath recalling the night of the bonfire their senior year of high school. It was the night that, for him, changed everything.  
Josh, Jake, and Y/N arrived at the house of the classmate who was hosting it. Most of the people were hanging out inside, while a dozen or so people were outside around the bonfire. The trio decided to hang out by the fire and drink some beers. Y/N and Josh took the last available bench and Jake decided to sit on the grass by their legs. After about an hour of hanging out, Aaron, the host, proposed that they play truth or dare. Most of the crowd groaned arguing that it was too lame.  
"Oh, c'mon you asses, I think it could be fun! I'll even go first. C'mon I pick truth!" Aaron looked around expectantly. Y/N rolled her eyes but relented.  
"Okay, I'll bite. Was it you that set off the alarm in the chemistry lab before the midterm sophomore year?"  
Aaron threw his head back laughing, "Ha! No, man, I wish I could claim such an iconic move, but that was all Jensen Bennett's doing!"  
"No way!" Y/N said incredulously, Jensen was always trying too hard to stay at the top of the class.  
"Yes, way. He panicked ‘cause he didn't feel prepared or some shit," Aaron shrugged and took a sip of his beer, "Okay, Y/N, truth or dare?"  
Y/N sighed deeply, "Dare."  
Aaron got a mischievous gleam in his eye and smirked, "I dare you to kiss one of the Kiszka twins, but not one of those lame pecks on the cheek you’re always doing. It has to be a real, honest to God kiss on the mouth."  
The crowd "oooh'd" and whistled at the request. Jake shook his head and looked down tearing out blades of grass, one by one.  
"Ugh, dude, aren't they cousins?" Gerald from art class asked disgusted before lighting a joint. Josh scowled at Aaron from where he sat across from him.  
"Nope, they're not related at all." Aaron’s smirk grew smug and he tipped back a swig of beer.  
"Still feels creepy, man." Gerald insisted after taking a drag and exhaling.  
"I did her truth, now she'll do my dare!"  
Y/n drew in a deep breath and turned to Josh, "Whatever," she breathed out before she leaned in to kiss him, but his whole body recoiled from her and he put his hand up to stop her.  
"No! Don't!" Were the words that slipped out of his mouth nervously. She froze with a smile on her mouth but confusion in her eyes.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I just, it's weird dude, you're like my sister and Aaron's being an asshole."  
“You gotta kiss one of the Kiszkas, Y/N.” Aaron demanded.  
“Jesus Christ, you guys are ridiculous.” Jake said as he got to his knees and turned to face Y/N, “I’ll do it.”  
Jake leaned into Y/N and cupped her chin before pressing his lips to hers. Josh watched and he felt an excruciating heat take over his body, it started in the center of his chest and spread across his shoulders down to his stomach. It was a living, pulsing heat that he had never felt before. He felt angry and just below that the real emotion was, to his surprise, jealousy. Why was he feeling this? He had just said that Y/N was like a sister to him. But watching his twin work his mouth over hers stirred something inside him that he had never dared acknowledge, and now it seemed it was gonna set the bench beneath him on fire.  
After what felt like an hour to Josh, Jake finally disconnected his lips from Y/N’s. Everyone around the bonfire was quiet.   
“I’m getting another beer,” Jake stood and brushed grass off his knees, “Y’all want one?” he asked his brother and Y/N. They booth shook their heads. Josh saw that Y/N’s face was blushing in the fire light and he felt his stomach twist. The rest of the night was pretty quiet, including the ride home. Josh didn’t dare bring up the kiss to Jake, not even jokingly, because he didn’t trust himself with what he’d say.

“So, I'm thinking we can show up right at sunrise, I liked that lighting from last time. This time we'll do a more whimsical Alice in wonderland type thing with all the cool fabric Mia brought us. Hey Y/N are you with me? Hellooo?”  
Y/n was helping Josh plan a shoot for a short film he wanted to do, but it was clear her mind was far away.  
“Y/N!” He finally yelled and she startled to attention.  
“What? Yeah, Alice, fabric cool.”  
“What's up? Are you high?” He teased.  
She gave a nervous laugh, “No, I'm not high Josh! It's just um... Jake…he uh…” For some reason every muscle in Josh’s body tensed up when she said his brother's name. “He...asked me out to dinner tomorrow night.” She bit her lip as she watched him.  
Josh wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wanted to laugh but in that confused way when your body just doesn't know how to react because your brain isn't sure what's going on.  
“Say something!” Y/N exclaimed.  
“I am...shocked.”  
“Yeah? Is it that weird?”  
“You mean like a date, right? Like just you two? Like more than just friends?” All the questions poured out of him and he hoped to God it didn't sound like jealousy.  
“Yeah, dude, I've just been confused about it. And saying it out loud to you makes it like ten times weirder.” Y/N admitted. “He's been different towards me since that stupid bonfire and the stupid dare.”  
“Since he kissed you, you mean?” Josh’s mouth felt hot and the back of his eyes burned as he said it aloud.  
“Yeah. I just never really considered that I could see Jake that way...but I don’t know, when I allow myself to think about it, it seems kinda right. I've known him for so long…”  
“He's a known ladies’ man, you've even called him out on it.” Josh interjected.   
“Yeah, I know, but something about the way he asked. Josh he was nervous! Jake doesn't get nervous asking girls out. And I'm like not even a girl to you guys, you know? So, I don’t know it felt different.”  
Josh let her words sink in, he knew somehow that this was the beginning of something bigger than himself, like the beginning of an avalanche that he had no way of stopping. He wanted to feel excited for her, he really did, but all he could feel was helpless.  
“Alright, well the same offer stands for Jake as any other guy. If he tries any funny business, I will personally go and get Danny to punch him.”  
She laughed and threw her head back, “You always say that, but I'm still not convinced Danny would actually punch someone.”  
“He would for you. We all would.” Josh shrugged.  
“Is this gonna be awkward for you? Me going on a date with my best friend’s brother?”  
“It’s like you said, you’ve known him for so long. Plus, there’s only so many options in Frankenmuth, unfortunately the odds were always stacked against you.” Josh made an attempt at humor to dissipate the feelings that were crawling around his chest. Y/N slapped his arm at the jab and giggled.  
Josh didn't want to think about Y/N going on a date with Jake, but it's all that circled his brain for the rest of that day. 

Josh knocked on the door to the bathroom that was inside the small groomsmen’s dressing area. “Hey, Jake, are you almost done in there? I can’t find the blue sparrow pin.”  
For Y/N’s “something borrowed, something blue” she would be using a small blue sparrow pin that belonged to the band. She had found the pin at a flea market just before their first tour and had pinned the little bird on Josh’s shirt just before they set off. A different band member was to wear it at each show, it was for good luck and so that the band would continue to soar and soar.  
“Yeah, I’m done.” Jake opened the door looking handsome in a tux almost identical to his twin’s. He had smoothed back his long hair, slightly parted on the side, into a low pony tail. “I’m pretty sure it’s in that top drawer, I put it there so it wouldn’t get lost among all our clothes.”  
Sure enough the little pin sat alone in the far corner of the drawer when Josh looked for it.  
“I guess we ought to go take our places.” Josh moved towards the door. Jake blew out a deep breath.  
“Yep, it’s time.” He clapped his brother on the back and together they walked out to the garden.

It was a couple months after that first date that Josh knew what was happening. Y/N split her time with Josh in half in order to hang out one on one with Jake. He saw it in her eyes even when she wasn't talking about him, she was falling in love with his brother.  
Y/n and Jake went out on a Saturday night, like they'd done many times before, but that whole night something felt strange in the pit of Josh’s stomach. It was late and he was editing footage in his room when he felt a sudden urge to step out into the night. He went out into the dark yard and sat on top of the patio table and stared in awe at the stars. He didn't know why he wanted to be out there; he had been really focused on his project just minutes ago. But he sat, cross legged, leaning back on his hands and watched the stars twinkle, smiling like an idiot. He lost track of time but eventually he felt chilly and decided it was time to go back inside.   
That night Jake didn't come home. He always came home after a date with Y/N, sometimes late, but he'd hear him crawl into bed in the room they shared. That morning he got in around 10 am.   
“Did you just get in?” Sam asked from the arm chair in the living room.  
Josh was in the kitchen eating a late breakfast and Jake sauntered in, still wearing sunglasses. He had a smile on his face, but as soon as he saw Josh perched on a stool his face became serious, but a blush crept up his neck.  
“Sup?” Josh greeted with a mouthful of toast.  
“Hey.” Jake nodded his head in his direction as he put on a pot of coffee.  
Josh knew, deep in his heart, without Jake saying anything why he was only just getting home. Josh finished his meal even as a lump formed in his throat. His phone chimed and he saw it was Y/N.  
Y/n 💜🌻: JOSH! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU! Did you finish editing? Come over when ur done plz!!!  
Josh: yeah I finished up this morning. I'll be over soon😁  
When he got to her house, she confirmed what he already knew in his gut. After dinner, Jake had driven them to a clearing in the outskirts of town to stargaze. It was there under the bright stars that he told her that he loved her and she said she loved him back. They held each other close for a while and then they made love for the first time right there below an open sky.  
“You should have seen the stars last night, Josh! They truly were something else.”  
Josh nodded with wide eyes and a smile; it was the reaction he had learned to make whenever she said something about Jake that made his heart feel like a vice had been set around it. This time the vice had split his heart clean in two. The avalanche was upon him all he could do now was let it engulf him.

The months passed and turned into years. As Josh and his brothers began to gain a steady following, so too, did Jake and Y/N’s relationship grow stronger. She was their biggest supporter always helping with handing out flyers for upcoming shows or working the merch table at their gigs. She was happy for them and her heart beamed with pride in her two favorite boys.  
Josh dove head first into making the band his number one priority. He wanted it to keep him busy so he could forget that he was in love with his best friend. Josh even stopped making his films to narrow his focus. In time, the gaping wound in his heart turned into only an ever present, but less painful, ache.  
She was still his best friend and they understood each other in a way Jake could not understand either of them.  
During movie nights they still sat together on the loveseat sharing a bowl of popcorn mixed with M&Ms, a snack Jake detested. They both went thrifting together, laughing at how gaudy or ridiculous they could manage to dress Josh up, before deciding on what to actually purchase. Before a performance, Y/N styled Josh and he let her dress him up and do his hair, it was their thing and Josh’s favorite part of any show. Always, before running out on stage, he’d get a hug and a kiss on the cheek from her, while Jake got the kind of kiss Josh actually yearned for.

By the time the band’s first full length album was released, Josh could even say he was happy about Jake and Y/N. He knew his brother’s love for her was true; he held her heart as gently as she deserved. He even began to suspect that the burning in his chest that had simmered down meant he was finally seeing her as just his best friend again.  
There had been a party held the night of the album’s release in a fancy Detroit hotel. There were many drinks being had and pictures being taken, it was an amazing, flurry of a night. The band was ecstatic and their family and friends were thrilled. At the end of the night, a buzzed Josh helped a drunk Jake carry a very drunk Y/N up to their hotel room. On the elevator ride up, Jake kept zoning out and Y/N leaned on his shoulder and almost slipped from their grips. Once inside the room, the drapes were pulled open and the city’s bright lights illuminated the room enough for the three of them to stumble to the end of the bed where Jake promptly fell flat on to the mattress.   
“Wow, thanks for the help, buddy.” Josh muttered as he hoisted Y/N on to the bed. She groaned as she turned onto her side and Josh attempted to remove her shoes. Jake had begun to snore where he lay, Josh would get to him next. He went to remove the jean jacket Y/N was wearing because it was full of pins that would be uncomfortable to fall asleep on. He smiled as he read one that she made that said “I PLAY THE VOCALS”. He carefully maneuvered her arms out of the jacket and was going to set it on the bedside table when she reached up and grabbed the side of his face.  
Josh bent down, “Everything okay, hun? Need some water?” Y/N moved the hand on his face to the back of his neck and pulled him down closer.  
“Babe,” she mumbled, “kiss me.” Josh could smell the alcohol on her breath. His heart began to pound and he froze. They were the words he had longed to hear, but not like this. His face hovered above Y/N’s and he thought maybe this would be his only chance to give her the kiss he had denied her all those years ago at the bonfire. The kiss that would have change the course of their relationship. It would be so easy to close the distance between their lips and usurp his brother’s place. But in the same second he knew that this was wrong, he couldn’t take advantage of his best friend like this. Breaking her trust would be the lowest of the low. With his throat constricting he reached for her hand behind his neck and removed it. He straightened up and took a step away from the bed.  
“Jake? C’mere.” She groaned reaching around. Josh let out a breath he did not know he was holding in and his eyes filled with tears. He left the drunken pair and walked across the hall to his own room, his hands were shaking, his heart beating uncomfortably in his chest, and his lips quivered. All the while he was thinking that he had somehow passed some awful, cruel test.

Josh walked with Jake to the garden where the ceremony would be held. Sam and Danny were already waiting by the altar. The place was decorated with gardenias and all the seats were full of family and friends gathered for the event with the mid-morning sunlight completing the magical scene.  
The twins stopped where the chairs began and gave each other a tight hug. Jake made his way up the aisle stopping here and there to shake a hand or wave hello. Josh made his way to the bride's dressing area, the blue sparrow pin in hand. He stood at the doorway watching Y/N’s bridesmaids fuss around her, fixing her lace veil, they were all giggling but the biggest smile belonged to Y/N. And just as Josh had predicted she did look resplendent. She glowed and looked like a woodland queen straight out of a story book wearing an ivory, flowing dress that had small trails of crystals running down the length of it. A crown of wildflowers sat atop the soft curls that cascaded down her back. Josh let out a quiet sigh after taking in all her splendor.  
Y/N looked up and when she saw Josh started to shoo away the girls. "C'mon guys it's time, it's time! Go, head out, line up!" She commanded with a smile.  
A procession of lilac chiffon moved past Josh and he stepped back to allow them through. As he stepped back onto the threshold he watched as Y/N smoothed down her dress nervously, looking herself over in the mirror on the wall. Didn't she know she was perfect? She turned and smiled at Josh and he felt his heart tug in his chest and his head flooded with everything he'd ever wanted to say. And he felt himself float over to her and take her hand in his.  
"Y/N you look like pure magic." She blushed and looked down. Then with no preamble he began to say all the things he had held back for so long. “If there's one moment in my life I could go back to it would be that bonfire and I would have let you kiss me. I was given one chance to realize I wanted to be with you and I feel like I passed it up so carelessly. And I feel like I corrupted our destiny.” He began to cry as his lips trembled. “You're my best friend and I think I was supposed to be with you and I know you're in love with my brother and you're about to go out there and commit yourself forever, but I need you to know that this has been consuming me since the night he first kissed you. You're the one for me, I won't ever love again, I know this, I **know** it. I'm so sorry.” He sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. “Sorry for keeping it to myself for so long, but mostly for telling you right now on your happiest day. I know I'm so selfish, but I love you Y/N, I have and will until this broken heart has its last beat and my lungs their last breath.” He finished speaking, breathing heavy.  
Y/N looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Oh, Josh." But the sound was off, it was muffled, as if coming from a room deep inside the building.  
Josh blinked and found himself still standing by the door and Y/N still smiling standing by the mirror.  
"Josh!” She sounded clear now, “Get over here!" She waved him over wide eyed.  
He took in a deep breath, slightly shaking his head to gather himself and readjust to reality. He put on a smile as he walked towards her.  
"Are you alright? Oh, please don't tell me you're stoned! Not at my wedding!" She half joked.  
He laughed, "No, not at all, me and Jake agreed we'd do the ceremony sober. I can't vouch for Sam though." They both laughed.  
“You just look straight out of a dream, honestly.”  
“Thank you,” she blushed, “Think Jake will...”  
“He's gonna cry the moment he lays eyes on you, I'll bet you ten bucks.” He smiled genuinely at her and she laughed again.  
Josh opened his palm to show her the pin and she quietly gasped and clapped her hands.  
“I want it right here.” She pointed to the spot above her heart and Josh careful pined the blue sparrow in place.  
“Now it's complete.” He admired.  
Y/N scanned the room behind Josh and took a step closer to him, “Okay now that everyone is gone,” she whispered, “I have something to tell you!” Josh furrowed his brows and leaned in, too.  
“Josh,” she took his hands and placed them on her abdomen, “I'm gonna have a baby!” Josh was shocked, but took her in his arms hugging her tightly.  
“Y/N I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!” A small tear managed its way out of Josh's eye, but he discreetly wiped it before Y/N could see it when they broke apart. “I gotta say, I am a little disappointed though.” Her face fell at his words. “I can't believe you guys engaged in premarital sex! Didn't you consider the scandal!” Josh placed a hand on his chest and one over his open mouth and laughed when Y/N reached over and slapped his arm.  
“You ass!” She shook her head smiling at him, “I just found out yesterday, you’re the first person I’ve told. Josh, I want you to be the baby's godfather. Will you please?”  
He took her hand in his and kissed it, this time he didn’t make any attempt to hide the tears that welled up in his eyes. “Y/N, yes, of course I’d be absolutely honored!” They hugged once more and Josh whispered in her ear, “I love you, Y/N, so much.”  
“I know, I love you, too.” They stood in the embrace a few seconds longer. Josh cleared his throat before speaking up again.  
“Alright, well, I think it’s time we go get ya hitched.” Y/N nodded as they let go of each other.  
“I think my dad would be so happy to know that you’re the one who’s giving me away.” She sniffled.   
“I’d like to think that, too.” Josh nodded and linked her arm in his. Together they made their way to the garden and, after receiving one last peck on the cheek from Y/N, he walked her down the aisle.


End file.
